Back to Black
by Inffamy
Summary: Lo has vuelto a hacer, has sido un Black de nuevo. Y como muchas otras veces, no podrás escapar de ello, de lo que eres. PoV Conciencia de Sirius. Pre-Azkaban.


**Disclaimer: **Si el Universo Potteriano me perteneciera lo dominaría a pachas con Voldy desde la Guayana Francesa con un par de muggles abanicándome.

_En mis días de relajación y vacaciones me vino esta idea a la mente, he empezado a escribirla y voilà, hela aquí._

_Todo se sitúa en la noche en la que Sirius fue capturado por el Ministerio, la noche en la que James y Lily murieron, etc. Encontraréis el texto en segunda persona, quien narra, es la conciencia de Sirius._

_Nos vemos abajo, camaradas!_

* * *

><p>Lo sabes, lo sabes porque lo sientes. No es una pesadilla.<p>

Se han ido, Él los ha echado por la puerta de atrás, y tú no has hecho nada, has sido espectador indirecto de algo que nunca hubieras imaginado, de la masacre que es hoy tu vida, de la traición inverosímil de un amigo, de un hermano.

A tu alrededor reposan doce cuerpos, les has visto caer a todos, uno por uno. Les has visto huir presas del pánico e inútilmente, has visto como una luz verde acababa con todos ellos. No has hecho nada, esperabas su mismo destino, ¿verdad? Esperabas que todo fuera fácil, porque para ti las cosas siempre han sido fáciles, Sirius Black.

Nacido de noble alcurnia, primogénito de una de las grandes familias del mundo mágico, popular en la escuela y en cuantas materias te propusieras, todo fue fácil para ti, desde el momento en el que naciste, los demás vivían en el pequeño espacio de tu sombra que tu propio ego no ocupaba. Huyendo de cuanto te desagradaba porque siempre había alguien para ti, porque siempre había escapatoria. Perteneces a una familia de ovejas negras, Black, y tú eres tan negra y de una raza tan pura como ellas. Jugaste a ser una especie de Dios y decidiste pintarte a ti mismo de blanco, pero... ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Ahora te miras en el espejo que forma un charco que la lluvia ha dejado en el sucio suelo de un parque al que solías ir, al que planeabas ir con Harry en el futuro, cuando todo terminara. Iluso patán, te equivocaste, estabas tan seguro de ti mismo que creías que nadie jamás podría engañarte. Te has traicionado a ti mismo, has traicionado a esos doce muggles, a James, a Lily, a Harry…No eres tan diferente a Él como te empeñas en creer.

Intentas que tus ojos no miren tu propio reflejo en el agua, detestas las pinceladas de arrepentimiento que lentamente se expanden en tus ojos, detestas las arrugas de realidad que supuran en tu frente, detestas el todo, detestas la nada, te detestas.

En tu cerebro sólo alberga una imagen, aquella que ha inundado en sangre y conspiración la noche, aquella que ha teñido de negro tu alma, aquella que ha descosido tu cordura, que te ha atado a la culpa.

_Un perro imponente trotaba a través de las sombras, tan oscuro que podía fundirse en ellas. Eran las cinco de la tarde, pero Londres había cambiado, siempre nublado y oscuro, gélido, más de lo normal. A su alrededor paseaban personas, o cabe decir que prácticamente volaban, nadie se sentaba en ese parque, todo el mundo parecía tener demasiada prisa como para detenerse a presenciar el lugar que cruzaban. Para Canuto, era uno de sus favoritos, aunque en estos tiempos que corrían, visitarlo se había convertido en un privilegio, a penas salía de *Brixton, el Ministerio de Magia había aclimatado un edificio con los encantamientos necesarios para que algunos magos lo usaran como refugio. _

_Decir que con los minutos la tranquilidad se apoderaba de las calles era una muy fina forma de decir que algo olía mal, porque el silencio absoluto nunca ha sido bueno y Canuto lo sabía. Personas se movían de un sitio a otro, en silencio. Esa sensación se acercaba cada vez más, tanto que casi podía escucharla palpitar dentro de sí mismo. Escuchaba el susurro del viento contra los arbustos al pasar cerca de ellos y a pesar de sentir esa incertidumbre, aceleraba sin pensar, porque cuando Canuto se transforma no piensa, su instinto domina. Qué a gusto se sentía, qué cómodo era salir y estirar sus patas caninas, sentir el contacto del césped en sus garras, el olor de la libertad adherido a su pelaje...Nada podía igualarse a esos momentos, le llenaban a la vez que aprisionaban sus esperanzas. Lejos se veía el día de respirar libertad sin temor, de salir a la calle sin miedo, aún mejor, sin restricciones. Canuto no tenía miedo._

_Y cualquier cavilación, ya fuera instintiva o no, se vio interrumpida por un sonoro estruendo que inundó la calle en un silencio mayor, menos respetuoso más incómodo y sepulcral. No tuvo miedo en ese momento. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía suceder? ¿Una emboscada? Después de la que habían sufrido unos días atrás en el Ministerio, con más de cuarenta muertes en el palmarés, nada podía ser peor. Tampoco tuvo miedo cuando una maldición impactó contra su costado devolviéndole a su forma humana, ni cuando un Cruciatus le nubló la vista impidiendo que pudiera levantarse._

_Con el dolor incrustado en cada poro de su piel, reunió valor para resistirse, para levantase, lentamente. Y cuando lo hizo sólo miró, estático, inmóvil. _

_Rayos verdes por doquier, las pocas personas que quedaban, doce personas que iban a regresar a sus casas, nunca regresaron. Él miró y Peter le devolvió la mirada y mientras lo hacía, mientras el odio era disparado por sus ojos, la figura encapuchada sacó un cuchillo impregnado de rubíes y con un movimiento elegante y seco le cortó el dedo meñique a Pettigrew tiñendo de escarlata el cuchillo._

_Un grito, un agudo grito de agonía. Tras eso, todo se apagó._

Estás tan apabullado que sólo recuerdas su rostro, a Peter, sólo recuerdas que su silueta encorvada te miraba a los ojos mientras se escondía tras la segunda silueta. O quizá es lo único que quieres recordar, porque siempre has elegido qué conservar y qué desechar. Siempre has elegido cómo vivir.

Te han torturado y lo sabes, lo sabes porque las sientes, sientes las punzadas de dolor en tus engarrotados músculos. A pesar de ello te levantas, ¿para qué? ¿Piensas presumir de cómo lo has hecho? ¿De cómo has dejado que doce personas murieran? ¿De que _ellos_ murieran?

Ríes, ríes sonoramente. Te carcajeas.

Los Aurores llegan, todos ellos, tus amigos. Y sabes que te miran, que te miran con decepción, que te miran sin verte, porque no ven a Sirius, no ven a Canuto, ven a un asesino. Tú sientes mil dagas en tu vientre, sientes como la peor de las maldiciones cae sobre ti. Y te sujetan, te llevan a la sombra, de donde nunca debiste salir. Tú tan sólo ríes.

Lo sabes, lo sabes porque lo sientes...una vez más, has vuelto a ser un Black. Y ni si quiera tú puedes escapar de ello, Sirius _Black_.

* * *

><p><em>*Brixton es un barrio muy pobre en el sur de Londres.<em>

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Estoy un poco desconteta con el resultado, no tanto como para llevarlo a mi caverna de la cual las cosas nunca salen, pero lo suficiente como para no estar convencida del últimos renglones me han parecido imposibles de escribir y he intentado enlazarlo todo de la mejor manera posible, peeeeeeero...querer no es poder. Recordadlo xD_

_He estructurado el texto en dos partes, seguro que os habéis dado cuenta, pero lo comento igual. En cursiva un narrador omnisciente, ha hablado del pasado. O sea, de la escena sobre la cual la Conciencia (narrador en segunda persona) ha hecho su guirigay. Puede llegar a ser algo confuso, pero espero que se entienda._

_En fin, magos y brujas. Nos leemos ;)_

_Muchos bisous para todos/as!_


End file.
